Where to?
by Holmes1216
Summary: Rose Tyler was having a nice evening out. Until bow tie guy showed up.


I walked into the restaurant expecting a perfectly normal evening on my own, eating dinner. How wrong I was...

I sat at my table and started reading the Menu, gave the frightened 14-year-old waitress a warm smile and my order and looked outside. Oh. My. God. A blue box was parked right outside. Well i say parked... Moving swiftly on.

As I watched a man with a pretty redhead walked in talking about god knows what. The redhead was laughing at something the guy had said to the waitress who was looking at him strangely like he had grown another head. Weird. The twosome sat down and I watched as the girl said

''I've got you something''. The mans face lit up with a childish glee. Double weird.

''What, what is it? Tell me Amy..Please?!'' I giggled, this man seemed to really be about five not 20 something. The girl laughed at his insistence and pulled out a small box.

''Here you are you impatient boy''. He grabbed it and ripped of the bow. He opened the box reverently eyes screwed up. He opened one eye cautiously and squealed happily and pulled out a bow tie took off his old one and tied the new one around his neck in a complete mess, the poor girl sighed and untied it for him, then retied it around his neck.

''There, now you look like a proper dork'' she said sarcastically. The guy feigned hurt and said indignantly

''Bow ties are cool, Amy you know that!''. I snorted, the guy looked over the girls shoulder at me.

I blushed, but held his stare. I'm Rose Tyler for gods sake! I'm not scared of some guy in his twenties wearing a tweed jacket and a bow tie! He however stopped mid-sentence and stared at me, open mouthed. Triple weird. He blinked and looked away but kept glancing at me. Four times weird. The girl glanced at him looking worried then looked at me questioningly, I shrugged. I didn't know what was going on anymore than her. She looked again at the guy and so did I. His floppy hair was hanging over his left eye in a dramatic comb over even though he had thick hair giving him a massive quiff. He was the most oddly dressed man I'd ever seen, his jacket had elbow pads and don't get me started on the bow tie. He was a twenty year old man wearing what someone twice his age would normally wear, during a midlife crisis. Five times triple weird. The weird bow tie guy kept on staring at me.

'' Whats up?'' asked the girl.

'' Nothing Amy. I'm fine'' he replied silently telling her not to ask again. Amy ignored him.

''Nope, somethings wrong. Tell me. Now.'' she said stubbornly. He started looking annoyed.

''Nothing Amy. I told you i'm fine'' he said forcefully. Amy shook her head and made him look her im the eye.

''Tell. Me. Now.''.

''Nothing.'' he glared at her.

''Pleeeeaaaase tell me.''. He finally lost his patience.

''Amy I've already told you. I'm bloody fine. Leave me a-bloody-lone!'' Amy looked hurt and said quietly.

''There's no need to be rude. I was worried about you'' she glared at the guy who banged his head against the table and got up to leave.

''And where do you think your going?'' she asked angrily.

'' I need to clear my head. After this I'm taking you home.I shouldn't be doing this. I'll just hurt you.'' he walked to the door looking so sad. I felt my heart go out to him. The poor guy was breaking and now he had just shouted at someone he obviously cared about. And now the poor kid felt like shit.

The girl looked upset. She bit her lip but didn't move. Until she saw the new bow tie folded neatly on his side of the table with a note on top. She read the note and broke down and ran out. Rose got angry. I didn't know whose side to take but it seemed the man had somehow really upset the girl. I got up put some notes on the table and followed the girl outside. I turned a few corners until I heard someone crying softly. I turned down the ally and saw the bow tie guy slide down the wall. ''What did you do?'' I asked. The man didn't move or do anything.

''What have you done to that poor girl?'' I said angrily. He started. He got up and looked at his shoes.

''What. Did. You. Do?''. He sniffed and said thickly

'' I'm dangerous. She shouldn't be near me. I'm just gonna hurt her''. I got angrier. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

''Yeah i can see that. She ran out sobbing thanks to you. You're not the center of the universe you know!'' I shouted. He stiffened

''Who do you think you are to tell me what I am?'' he shouted back.

''I.m the only person who cares!'' I yelled. He shuddered and recoiled. He backed up looking like a trapped animal. He punched the wall and slid down it sobbing like his heart would break. I felt my anger melt away. I studied him and saw how much he was hurting.

''I'll get her killed. Or left behind.'' he talked to himself. I watched feeling regret that i had shouted at him. The kid was only 20. She sat down next to him. He looked up at me. I saw hurt and anger in his eyes. The fear, self-hatered and regret in them coursed through me I had only seen those eyes in one other person.

''Doctor?''

He smiled weakly.

''Hello Rosie Posie'' he called me The Nickname. The one I hadn't heard for ten years. God I had missed him.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked.

''Tardis went a bit crazy. Long story short there was loads of smoke and we ended up here.'' He said smiling a boyish smile that a seven year old wears when his dad takes of the stabilizers on his bike.

''Long time no see eh?'' he said forcing a laugh.

''You've done it again. Regenerated I mean'' I said looking at the face which i knew so well and yet didn't recognize. He smiled properly this time and said

''I miss my hair. And I'm _still_ not ginger.'' he moaned.

''Nah. It looks good. Love the bow tie by the way'' I said sarcastically. He placed a hand on his chest in mock hurt.

''Ugh. Bow ties _are_ cool.'' he whined flicking his hair. Still the same old doctor.

''You still look cool by the way'' I said.

'' And you my Rose as gorgeous as ever'' He said bowing. I laughed. This was cool. I had my Doctor back. Everything was going to be o.k. We found Amy a few blocks away and I patched her up while the Doctor explained. She was soon smiling again and we headed of to the TARDIS. He snapped his fingers and the doors opened.

'Whoa''.

''Where to now?'' he asked.


End file.
